


Danganronpa 3-E

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Assassination Classroom, Danganronpa
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing-, Multi, RIP--, Slight karmagisa but it'll be bigger in later chapters, Yess I'm to lazy to copy and paste-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Forget new danganronpa V3 The danganronpa 3 you're gonna remember is danganronpa 3-E- >:D Yes I had to do that-





	1. Prolouge 1: I have no name for this one-

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this once and now I'll say it twice and I'll probably say it a third time. I don't know what I'm doing.. I'm pretty new to both fandoms so any tips would really help.. But I won't make karma swear because that's Bakugou who does that, Not Karma.

Danganronpa: 3-E   
disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing RIP- So yeah I apologize if this is confusing, I don't own danganronpa or assassination classroom~ Koro-Sensei, Irina-Sensei and Karasuma-Sensei will NOT be in this story as they aren't students of 3-E~ Thank you~! OH AND THE MAJORITY OF THE STORY WILL BE IN NAGISA'S POV- If I ever change it I'll make sure to let you know~ Once again Thanks~!   
~~~~~~  
I woke up in a unfamiliar place. The area was pitch black and I could tell I was in a tight space, I started trying to push open the door, But it just wouldn't budge. Panicking, I started checking for something that could help me escape. I found a key in my pocket. Praying that it was the key to the door, I put it in the lock. It appears I was lucky because it worked, I opened the door to see a classroom it was dirty, but it had an overall nice look. I got out of the box I was in and looked around the classroom. 'How'd I end up here?' I asked myself. I examined the room some more until I heard a banging sound. "!?!?" I hesitated before I spoke. "WHO'S THERE?!?" Could I have just imagined that?? No. I'm sure someones here... But Where??? I look back at the box I was in only to see a similar box right next to it. Could someone else be stuck here?? Should I check? I eventually somehow bullied myself into not being a scaredy cat and checking. I opened the door to the box, only to see another person in there. I examined the person, A red haired, teen appearing to be the same age as me, But for some reason he looked familiar. The boy sat up and looked at me. "Wow! Is that you Shiota?" the boy asked. "HUH!?! How'd you know my name????" I questioned. The red hair frowned. "Seriously Nagisa?? We were the same junior high class TWO years in a row!!" I thought for a second. "......... KARMA-KUN?!?" "RING RING- CORRECTAMUNDO Nagisa~!" Karma looked around at the surroundings. "So Nagisa-kun~ Do you know where we are??" "Of course not! I only just got here as well.." I sighed. At least there's one person I know. "I see... Well then there's no point of staying in this classroom.. But first, just in case lets get you something you can use as a self defense weapon~" Said Karma looking for something that could be used. "What about you?" I asked, Also looking for a weapon. Karma starting chuckling as if I had just made a joke. "Puh-leeeaaassee, Nagisa-Kun, Your talking to the person who scared even the manliest of men~ I'll be fine~! But you and your feminine body probably won't hold up as well~" I glared at Karma's remark. I also held back a slight blush, but that isnt important. "Karma.. Be serious here.. We don't know where we are or why were here.." I thought for a second. "Quick what's the last thing you remember?" I ask Karma. "hmm.. I remember being at home playing video games.. Remember? I was suspended for the first week of school... I remember that I was supposed to go to the E class after the suspension ended.." What Karma said instantly made me remember something. "THATS IT! I remember walking to the E class building on that day.. So maybe this is like some punishment for getting in the E class..." I remarked. "What!?!? Who would do that!?!" Karma had a frustrated look on his face. I looked around some more and found a Gun. "Hmm.. Karma-Kun? Is this a real gun or is it fake?" I asked Karma. "Well.. Only one way to find out~" Karma picked up the gun and put the trigger to his head. "WHAT THE- KARMA-KUN!!" Before I could do anything else Karma shot the gun. "Oh- It appears that it's a BB-Gun.." Karma picked up the BB. "'Anti sensei bullet'? What's that suppose to be?" I looked at the BB-Gun and picked it up. "We'll figure that out later. A BB-Gun will be good for now, It'll probably scare them enough not to attack us.." I was about to open the door until Karma said something. "Hey.. Nagisa I found alot more BB-Guns and rubber knives~ The rubber knives say something like 'Anti-Sensei Knife'..." Karma picked up two Rubber knives and one more BB-Gun and winked at me. "Just in case~" And I was once again holding back a blush, Karma gave me a rubber knife. "Alright Nagisa~ If your ready lets go~" I nodded and Karma opened the door.


	2. Prolouge 2: Intoductions! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge 2 is out~! :D Sorry if some of the things are confusing- They meet Maehara, Isogai and Kayano in this chapter~! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pre-made and I can see they are SUPER CRINGY- The next 2 chapters were also pre-made so they will also be cringy- But the 5th one will be better~!

Danganronpa: 3-E  
disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing RIP- So yeah I apologize if this is confusing, I don't own danganronpa or assassination classroom~ Thank You~!  
-Prologue 2: Introductions-  
~~~~~~~~  
I nodded and Karma opened the door. I looked around. "It appears to just be a lot of hallways..." I look around and see a green haired girl. "Karma! There's a person over there!" Karma looked at the green haired girl who's now staring at us. The green haired girl starts walking towards us. "Hello~! It's nice to see another person here.. I thought I was in purgatory or something!" The green haired girl exclaimed.. "Like, That box was SOOOOOOOO dark! I thought I was gonna die- No I thought I was already dead! OH! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Kaede Kayano!"  
Kaede Kayano -Chef assassin-  
I smiled at her. She sure is rowdy.. "Nice to meet you I'm Shiota Nagisa~"  
Shiota Nagisa - Ultimate Assassin-  
I look over to Karma and signal him to introduce himself. "OH- I'm Akabane Karma~ Nice to meet you~"  
Akabane Karma -Fighter Assassin-  
"So like.. Do any of you know where we are??? Probably not but like whatever-" Said Kayano. "Oh.. I was actually about to ask that myself.. But we don't know anything... Well... We have a theory but first I have to ask you something." I thought for a second. Should I really share this information with strangers?? "Ask Away~!" Kayano exclaimed. I hesitated before speaking. "Alright... Were you going to class 3-E?" I asked Kayano. "Hmm.. Oh! YES! Now I remember~! I was going to be in class 3-E at Kuginigaoka ( I probably spelled that wrong but Screw it- ) Academy~!" Kayano replied. "Alright~ Well we think that maybe this could be punishment for being in the E class..." I told Kayano. Karma looked at me. "Maybe we should get moving on to meet more people~" Karma said. "Alright~!" I nodded then looked back at Kayano. "Can you meet with us in the gym? Once we get to know everybody we'll meet you there~" I asked Kayano. She nodded as Me and Karma walked away. As we walked down the hall Karma looked around for other people. "Hey~ Nagisa-Kun~ I found a group of 3~" I looked over there to see 3 Delinquent looking teens. I began walking over to them but, Karma put an arm in front of me. "Hold on.. They have a dangerous aura.. Let me talk to them.." I nodded and followed Karma as he went up to them. "What do you want??" Asked one of the guys there appearing to be the leader of the gang. "Oh I was just trying to meet everyone ya know~ So whats your name." Asked Karma, Trying his best to keep his cool. "I'm not telling a punk like you my name. Lets go guys!" Karma Glared at them and was about to get out the BB-Gun when I stopped him. "Stop. They're not posing as big threats just yet..." I looked at them and walked over to them. "Make sure to go to the gymnasium!" After I said that the leader looked at me, Grimaced, Then walked away. "HMPH. Rude-" Karma said once they were far away from us. "Come on lets go.. Ah! There's some people over there!" I looked at someone with Dirty Blonde hair and someone with Black hair, talking to each other. I went over there and greeted them. "Hello~" I greeted. "Hello-" "WOAH YOUR HOT! Give me your number??" Interrupted the dirty blonde. "Maehara!! We only just met them!" Said the Black haired boy. "Sorry.." Said the dirty blonde. "Umm... Nice to meet you? I'm Shiota Nagisa.. And the red hair is Karma~" I said a bit embarrassed that once again, Someone mistook my gender. "Nice to meet you too~ I'm Yuma Isogai~"  
Yuma Isogai -Ikemen assassin-  
"And I'm Maehara~! And just so you know~ yes, I'm single~"  
Maehara -Seduction  
assassin- ( I know horrible assassination abilities RIP- )  
Maehara winked at me and then turned to Karma. "I call dibs-" "He's a guy. What are you gay?" Karma put on a grin like a crescent moon and I swear it looked like he was the devil himself. "Oh.. uhhh- Sorry.. You just look a lot like a girl and I thought- OW." Maehara looked at Isogai and gave him a 'WTH' Look. "I apologize for my friend." Isogai did an apologetic bow. Seriously- Such an Ikemen! "It's alright... Sadly that happens a lot to me.." ( Poor Nagisa ;~; ) "I find it sad, that you have to admit that." Said Karma. I glared at him then looked back at Maehara and Isogai. "Well then we better get going~ But, Can you all go the gym so that we can all gather up there?" I asked them. "Alright~ We'll also spread the word to meet up there~ But, Where is the gym..??" Asked Maehara. I stood there and thought for a second. "Uhhhhh- We'll find it-" "Alright~ See you there then~!" Me and Karma wave as ( Tbh it's more like Nagisa forcing Karma to wave- ) they leave. "Alright Karma, Maybe we should get going~" I suggest. "Alright then Nagisa-kun~ Lets go~" We start walking towards where we think the gym should be. 

( This chapter isn't that good because I didn't know how the meetings should go- I probably won't include anymore meetings and just give a rough summary of what happened •v•)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter~! Even if it was kinda cringy •3•)


	3. More Introductions~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more introductions~! I'm not gonna have every character be in this story, Because that'd be to hard for me- ( I'm very Lazy- ) Anyway~ Thank you for being patient in awaiting this chapter~! I had a lot of plans and the one I was working on wasn't working so I to scrap all the pre-Made chapters and start over on chapter 3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ACTIVE! I'll explain more in the story~

Danganronpa 3-E

Apologies: For everyone who had been waiting patiently for this chapter.. I had a lot going on and it was pretty hectic, I started school and my grandma and some of my aunt, uncles and cousins had been hit by Maria.. So I haven't been able to update much, But I promise I'll try my best to update weekly~! 

Prolouge 3: More introductions~

Me and Karma had spotted the two while we were walking, One had somewhat orange-pink hair and the other one had bangs covering his eyes. We walk up to them and greet the two. 

"Hello~! I'm Shiota Nagisa... Nice to meet you~" I gesture towards Karma, "And that's Akabane Karma~ He's the Ultimate Fighter~ And I'm the Ultimate assassin~ However I don't really get my title that much.." The two look at us. "I'm Hayami Rinka.." Says the girl, Who after introducing herself she nodded towards the guy as if giving him his cue. "And I'm Chiba Ryūnosuke.. We're the Ultimate Snipers." Said the boy, "You're both the ultimate snipers?" they both nod, "Oh ok... Well then please meet us in the gym later~" After I said that they nodded and left. 

"Ok... So uh.. How much people have we met?" I ask Karma, "Uhh lets see... There's Kayabi- I mean Kayano, Those three jerks, IsoMae and the two snipers, including us that should be 10~!" Replied Karma. "How much people would be here..." We both start thinking about that question when we're interrupted, "HI~! I'm Nakamura Rio, Thats Okuda Manami and the other cute girl is Kanazaki Yukiko~! The Ultimate Foriegn languages, The Ultimate Scientist and The Ultimate Gamer~!" Says a random blonde girl, "O-oh, I'm Shiota Nagisa and That's Akabane Karma, I'm the Ultimate assassin and thats the Ultimate fighter.. Can you guys come to the gym later?" I ask them a little bit suprised at the abruptness. "Sure~! BYE-" After saying the the blonde girl pulled the other two and left. 

"............. Guess that makes 13 people~" Said Karma. "Y-Yeah guess so..." We continued walking until we saw five other girls, "Oh~! Hello~ I'm Shiota Nagisa, the Ultimate Assassin~" I said, greeting them, "Oh hi~ I'm Kataoka Megu~ Nice to meet you, I'm the ultimate leader." Said a girl with purple/gray hair. "I'm Tōka Yada~! I'm the Ultimate model~" Said The one with the brown hair. "I'm Fuwa Yuzuki, Nice to meet you! I'm the ultimate Otaku~!" Said the dark purple haired one. "I'm Kurahashi Hinano~! Ultimate explorer~!" Said the girl with a similar hair color to Hayami. "And I'm Okano Hinata, I'm the ultimate gymnast~!" Said the girl with the short brown hair. "Ok~ I'm Akabane Karma~ The ultimate fighter~" 

And with that we said our goodbyes... Me and Karma then started walking to the gym~ 'Alright...' I thought, 'We're going to solve this mystery~!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed a few things up so.. Yeah~! I hope you enjoyed that chapter~! Kudos,Bookmarks and Comments are always appreciated- Seriously- They make my day~!


	4. A terrifying annoucement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..... There's a Hamilton reference in it.. They all go to the gym, awaiting whatever Nagisa wants to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON A ROLL~! WHOOOOO!

Danganronpa: 3-E

As me and Karma enter the gym we see many familiar faces. Some more friendly then others. "Hi Karma~ Hi Nagisa~!" Says Kayano, Walking towards us. "Oh! Hello Kayano-San~" I greet her. "You don't have to be so Formal~! Call me Kayano~ Actually call me Kaede instead~!" Says Kayano. "Ehh- Isn't that to... Unformal?" I say with a concerned expression. "Nope- Just hurry up and say it~ Here! I'll help you! Ka-e-de, Now you say it!" Says Kayano cheerfully. "Kaede?" I say confused, Why's she being so pushy? "Good job~! Well then Nagisa, Till we meet again~!" Says Kayano flying off. I glance at Karma and see that he's glaring intensely at Kayano. 

With Kayano gone another person walks towards us, "HEYYY~! WHAT TIME IS IT~?" Asks Nakamura, "Uhhh... Hold on let me check-" I say trying to find a clock, "NO! I MEAN... WHAT TIME IS IT?" Said Nakamura, "I just SAID to let me check!" I say frustrated. "NO, NO, NOOOO! WHAT. TIME. IS. IT?" Yells Nakamura, "I DON'T KNOW!!!" I yell back at her. "Ya know what nevermind... Kaede, Manami can you help me with this..?" Asks Nakamura looking at Okuda and Kayano, They both nod and walk over to her. "WHAT TIME IS IT?" Exclaims Nakamura, "SHOW TIME~!" Both Kayano and Okuda exclaim. I just stare at them as they start rapping. 

"Wow! I didn't know they gave concerts here~! Maybe this place isn't so bad~!" I hear Fuwa say, "HaHa.. Yes~ It apears to be quite the entertaining place~" Says Kanzaki nodding along to the rapping. Kataoka walks up towards me, "So... What was this thing about.. Meeting you in the gym?" she asks, "O-oh~! Yes! Umm... Well umm... I have theory that we're her because we all got into the E cla-" "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I look at the thing that interrupted me. "I'm OctoKoro~! Nice to meet you~! I am the new headmaster of the school~! And you will be my subjec- I mean.. Students~! And these are my trusted sla- I mean.. Partners!! Ritsu and Itona!" Says a small octopus thingy thats wearing a teachers uniform. "What the...? What is that thing?" I ask silently. "How rude~! I am not a thing... I am the headmaster OctoKoro and to be specific I am an octopus."

I suddenly start hearing laughter from the back of the room. I glance at scource of the noise to see Nakamura laughing her head off. "Ok, Ok.. Veryyyyyy, funny. You guys got me! Where are the cameras?" She asks wiping the tears that formed in her eyes from laughing to hard. "Oh it was just a joke..? Ha ha very funny, get us out of here now~" Says Maehara rolling his eyes. Chiba nodds along with Hayami. Suddenly I hear more laughter, But this time it's more scary, Horrifying I look at OctoKoro, "This isn't a joke... You truly are stuck here... Well... Unless..... Unless you..." "Unless we..?" 

"Unless you kill someone." 

We all look at OctoKoro with horrified expressions. We didn't want to kill. We don't want to kill.. But.. We have to.. Or else.. We might never escape. And there's also the possibility... That someone might try to kill us..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter~! A Kudo,Bookmark or Comment is appreciated~! Thank you~!


	5. Final prologue: We found him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wakes up with Karma in his dorm. They find the guy that hadn't woken up when everyone else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER- Writers block is a you-know-what

Danganronpa: 3-E

The rest of that night is honestly a blur.. I can't remember what happened that night. I open my eyes and look at the ceiling. When did the ceiling look like Karma? Oh wait... isn't that actually Karma? "KARMA!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY DORM?" I yell. I wasn't expecting him to be there. "Well... After OctoKoro finished saying all of that nonsense and told us that we could leave the gym, That JERK, Terasaka decided to be an idiot and punch you because you were the one that told us all to go to the gym, so he thought you were the traitor. You blacked out instantly.. So then I had to carry you over here. So you should be thanking me~ The morning annoucement came on an hour ago so I got worried and decided to check on you.."

I sigh and get up, "Any new leads?" I ask him. Karma shakes his head, "Nope none, Zero. But, OctoKoro did mention a student who still hasn't woken from his locker... Wanna try and find him?" Asked Karma, I nod and get up. "Hold on let me just change.... Wait. But I don't have a luggage so...." "Don't worry~ There's some clothes in your closet~" I go to my closet and pick out a normal uniform with a yellow long sleeve vest. I go into the bathroom to change, only to see thag the doorknob won't turn. I look back at Karma. "Hmm.. Now that I think about it, when I brought to you to your dorm, it took a while to open up the door~" States Karma, who then helps me open it. Once we're able to open it, I go in and change, Then I step out. "Ok then lets go~" We then here someone ring the bell. I'm about to open the door when Karma stops me. "Remember the situation were in? They could be trying to kill you. Go hide in the bathroom I'll talk to them~" I follow Karma's orders and go into the bathroom. 

I hear Karma open the door and talk to Isogai. "Nagisa it's ok to come out~" Calls Karma. I get out of the bathroom and go towards the two. "We've found the person that hadn't woken yesterday." Stated Isogai, "I'll bring you there." We follow him to the gym. Once we get there everyones crowding around the kid. He has short, blue/black hair and seems to be throwing a baseball around. "Oh! Akabane-Kun, you got Shiota-kun~" Says Manami, causing everyone to turn to towards us. "Yeah~ Whats his name?" Asks Karma, walking toward the person. "I'm Sugino Tomohito~ Ultimate baseball player...." "Cool~ I'm Akabane Karma, Ultimate fighter. Kid over there," he gestures towards me, "Is Shiota Nagisa~" "What's his talent~?" Asks Tomohito. "Ultimate assassin, although he doesn't know how he got that talent." Replies Karma. Tomohito nods, "I look foward to living here with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this long overdue chapter


	6. Insane love: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter has started! But before the first kill happens, why not have fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy chapter 1 has started!

Danganronpa: 3-E

Chapter 1: Insane love  
>Start<

"Well lets have some breakfast!" Exclaimed Rio. "Sure but.... Who's gonna cook?" Asks Megu. Kaede starts jumping up abd down, "ME! ME! I'm the ultimate chef for a reason~!" Yuma nods, "Alright then. We'll leave the cooking in your hands." Hiroto walks over to Yuma, "And while she's cooking, lets explore!" After that everyone separated. 

>Freetime events: Start!<

I'll see what Karma's doing... I walk to Karma's dorm and knock, "Karma-Kun~ You in there????" The door opens and Karma lets me in. "I feel like reading sonic ninja... But I don't have it with me..." He sighs. Where should I go with Karma...? "I know! Lets go to to the liabrary and see if they have it there!" I suggest. Karma's face immediately brightens up. "Great idea, lets go!" We get to the liabrary and browse the shelves for Sonic Ninja. "Here it is!" Exclaims Karma, "Wanna read it together?" I nod and we start reading the first chapter. Once we're done with the first chapter, we get up. "Bye Nagisa~" Says Karma, I nod and wave. Maybe I should give him a gift... But I don't have one... Definitely next time! We go our separate ways. 

>Free time events: done<   
(You have completed one Karma freetime event, 200 coins gained)

I hear knocking on my door and answer it. "I finished up with breakfast! Well- More like a brunch but whatever~" Exclaims Kaede. "Oh ok! I'll head over~" I walk to the cafeteria as Kaede continues getting people. Once I get there, I sit down and wait. More people slowly pour in. "Yo! Bluenette!" I turn to face Terasaka, "Sorry for punching ya~ I ended up figuring out that you'd be to weak to be a mastermind." He walks away, I sigh and slump into my chair. Soon enough Karma comes in, "Hi Nagi-Chan~" I roll my eyes in dismay, "Well hello, Karma-Kun..." He sits down and pokes my cheek, "Why ya down in the dumps?" I sigh and look at him, "Terasaka. He's why.." "If ya want, I'll beat him up for you~" Offers Karma. "Please don't." 

Kaede comes running in, "OK! I've gotten everyone~! Please enjoy this meal!" The Itona doll and Ritsu doll brings plates to the table and start swiping them down, presenting us the meal. "Whoa!! This looks good! Thank's Kaede-Chan~!" Exclaims Yuzuki. Yukiko nods and we all start eating. Once he finishes, Tomohito sighed a very loud sigh. "Huh? Sugino-Kun?" Questions Yukiko. "It's just... I don't really know anyone here so... I wanna get to know you guys. Think about it! We all probably have only really gotten to know two people more or less.." Manami nods in agreement, "Sugino-Kun is right... Maybe we can do one of those introduction games~" Suddenly Rio jumps from her chair. "I know!" She exclaims, "Everyone meet me in the game room at 2:00p.m." I check the clock on the wall, 1:30p.m.... 30 minutes to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter! Who should Nagisa spend his next freetime event? (I wanna try making him get to know people besides Karma-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that first chapter- I'm neverous to kill off someone because I'm afraid their lovers are gonna start hating on be like "WHY YOU DO THIS TO US!!11!!2!"


End file.
